


The Devil Went Down to New Jersey

by sevenofspade



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aaron Burr<br/>Gets an unlikely visitor<br/>And a likewise offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Went Down to New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> This is worth a second glance,  
> Aaron Burr, taking a stance!

BURR  
Who are you?

> I suppose, in this instance,  
> You might call me -- Chance.

BURR  
Chance?  
A pseudonym that gives luck a bad name  
Tell me then, what's the name of your game.  
And that accent, I'll wager,  
Louisiana. No, --

> \-- Georgia.

BURR  
Ha! You're here in Jersey,  
That's quite far away.

> Farther than you know.

BURR  
Come here to witness my tale of woe?

> Alexander aimed at the sky.  
> You let your bullet fly.

BURR  
What's done is done.

> And if it could be undone?

BURR  
What?

> You've lost the plot?  
> Let me be plain.  
> Erase this pain.  
> Unfire the fatal shot  
> And Hamilton doesn't die.

BURR  
Could I? Would I? Should I?

> That's for you to decide:  
> Take tragedy in stride  
> Or -- take a deal.

BURR  
I'm a lawyer. I understand the appeal.  
I'm a prosecutor, not an advocate, not for the devil.

> The Boss ain't home, homie,  
> It's just you and me.

BURR  
Is this a threat?

> It could be.  
> Between you and me  
> I like you, Sir,  
> Aaron Burr, Esquire.  
> I'll tell you straight --  
> There's a bet.

BURR  
A bet? I was less upset  
When it was a threat.

> Hear me out!  
> Here's the bet: Of Burr and Hamilton,  
> Without this fateful gun,  
> Who do you reckon, and think twice,  
> Who the President, who the Vice?  
> Now you can shout.

BURR  
I'll never be President now.

> Quite so.  
> One less thing for Hamilton to worry about.

BURR  
He'll never be President. Now what?  
Your bet is null and void.  
You must be annoyed.  
I'm familiar with this irritation.  
Stands to reason. I'm familiar with Hamilton.

> But you forget  
> This is no mortal bet.  
> I'll rewind time  
> And you'll change your mind.  
> I don't mean to be unkind,  
> Life can turn on a dime,  
> And if you win me this bet  
> Your soul I won't collect.

BURR  
You've offered me your deal.  
I'll take it, devil.  
Give me the contract  
And I'll seal the pact.  
This could stand a redesign,  
I can't find the dotted line.  
There are masses of pages  
\-- I trust you'll handle my wages --  
And every one a mess.  
I thought devils liked chess.  
I don't mean to berate,  
But this is mate in thirty-eight,  
Instead of check in half the rate.  
There's too much on your plate,  
Everything but the kitchen sink.  
Let me get my ink.  
I'll take a guess.  
This is where I say 'yes'.  
Sharpen your quill;  
Sign the deal.

> I should have taken a hint  
> And read the fine print.

BURR  
You didn't think to squint. Lesson learned:  
With every word you should be concerned.  
I built this nation. I wrote this Constitution.  
My knowledge of law is an institution.  
Your contract's full of holes;  
It's a wonder you get any souls!  
I wrote in an amendment,  
Quite the precedent!  
I'll just have to be President now,  
Hamilton lives and remains my foe,  
And to you  
I bid adieu.


End file.
